Robert Penn Warren Bibliography
Novels *1939 – Night Rider *1943 – At Heaven's Gate *1946 – All the King's Men *1950 – World Enough and Time *1955 – Band of Angels *1959 – The Cave *1961 – Wilderness: A Tale of the Civil War *1964 – Flood: A Romance of Our Time *1971 – Meet Me in the Green Glen *1977 – A Place to Come To Non-Fiction *1938 – Understanding Poetry (with Cleanth Brooks) *1943 – Understanding Fiction (with Cleanth Brooks) *1950 – Fundamentals of Good Writing (with Cleanth Brooks) *1956 – Segregation: The Inner Conflict in the South *1958 – Selected Essays *1961 – The Legacy of the Civil War: Meditations on the Centennial *1965 – Who Speaks for the Negro? *1970 – John Brown: The Making of a Martyr *1971 – Homage to Theodore Dreiser, On the Centennial of His Birth *1971 – John Greenleaf Whittier's Poetry: An Appraisal and a Selection *1974 – American Literature: The Makers and the Making (with Cleanth Brooks and R. W. B. Lewis) *1976 – Democracy and Poetry *1980 – Jefferson Davis Gets His Citizenship Back *1988 – Portrait of a Father *1989 – New and Selected Essays Children's Books *1958 – Remember the Alamo *1959 – The Gods of Mount Olympus *1959 – How Texas Won Her Freedom Poetry Collections *1936 – Thirty-six Poems *1942 – Eleven Poems on the Same Theme *1944 – Selected Poems: 1923-1943 *1953 – Brother to Dragons: A Tale in Verse and Voices *1957 – Promises: Poems 1954-1956 *1960 – You, Emperors, and Others: Poems 1957-1960 *1966 – Selected Poems: New and Old, 1923-1966 *1968 – Incarnations: Poems 1966-1968 *1969 – Audubon: A Vision *1974 – Or Else: Poem/Poems 1968-1974 *1977 – Selected Poems: 1923-1976 *1978 – Now and Then: Poems 1976-1978 *1979 – Brother to Dragons: A Tale in Verse and Voices - A New Version *1980 – Being Here: Poetry 1977-1980 *1981 – Rumor Verified: Poems 1979-1980 *1985 – New & Selected Poems: 1923-1985 *1996 – The Collected Poems of Robert Penn Warren (edited by John Burt) *2001 – Selected Poems of Robert Penn Warren (edited by John Burt) Short Story Collections *1946 – Blackberry Winter *1947 – The Circus in the Attic, and Other Stories *2005 – The Cass Mastern Material: The Core of Robert Penn Warren's All The Kings Men (edited by John Burt) Poems *1935 – The Garden *1936 – The Return: An Elegy *1936 – Kentucky Mountain Farm *1936 – Pondy Woods *1936 – Eidolon *1936 – History *1936 – Letter from a Coward to a Hero *1936 – Late Subterfuge *1936 – Ransom *1936 – To a Fried Parting *1936 – So Frost Astounds *1936 – Cold Colloquy *1936 – To a Face in the Crowd *1942 – Bearded Oaks *1942 – Picnic Remembered *1942 – Crime *1942 – Original Sin: A Short Story *1942 – End of Season *1942 – Revelation *1942 – Pursuit *1942 – Love's Parable *1942 – Terror *1944 – The Ballad of Billie Potts *1944 – Mexico is a Foreign Country: Four Studies in Naturalism *1953 – Opening Monologue *1953 – annus mirabilis *1957 – Ballad of a Sweet Dream of Peace *1958 – Fatal Interview: Penthesilea and Chilles *1968 – Ile de Port Cros *1968 – Riddle in the Garden *1968 – Internal Injuries *1968 – Driver, Driver *1968 – The World Is a Parable *1969 – Audubon *1983 – Chief Joseph of the Nez Perce *2001 – The Bird and Stone *2001 – The Concert *2001 – Conquest *2001 – Oxford City Wall *2001 – San Francisco Night Windows Plays *1960 – All the King's Men: A Play Category:Author Bibliographies